thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Giga Plitheon
Giga Plitheon is a Bakugan haling from Gundalia and is patrnered with Kodo. His Mechtogan is Mars. He is smart and calculating, working with strategy rather than just brute force. Information With Vulture-like eyes, Giga Plitheon slashes at his opponents from above with stunning accuracy. He has tough yet agile wings allowing him to easily dodge enemy attacks. His stone gaze is enough to intimidate even the bravest of Bakugan. Possessing sharp and deadly talons, he shreds the opposition and completely obliterates what might happen to be left with searing waves of fire released from his wings. Personality Giga Plitheon is serious and very calculating, relying on strategy more than brute strength. He is usually referred to as the most sensible of Kodo's Bakugan and will usually try to calm his team down but almost always fails as they take no real notice of him. Despite this he can still be quite cruel and ruthless, a trait he obtained from his former partner. He is extremely intelligent and has an IQ of 131. Relationships Kodo To be filled later. Omega Robotallion To be filled later. Delta Scarab To be filled later. Eos To be filled later. History Background Giga Plitheon was born on Gundalia, growing up among a family of strategists rather than battles. Despite this Giga Plitheon wanted to prove himself to his friends and trained for warfare anyway. This lead to trouble with his father, who believed that the mind could only sustain one profession, strategest or warrior. This pushed Plitheon even further, attempting to prove his father wrong and become the most tactical fighter in all of existance. The result of this was that he found himself travelling the Gundalian wilderness with nowhere to stay. Though this pushed him harder, and he eventually found himself at the Gundalian capital, seeing news of their almighty army he instantly wanted to join. After much hardship and difficult he appealed for a spot, only to be laughed at, as a Bakugan had to have a "Brawler" to join the army. Giga Plitheon soon realised that his must mean allying with a humanoid Gundalian, people that he had never interacted with. In dismay he returned to the wastelands and decided he would continue to train, even if he couldn't earn himself a place him the army. Several months later his skill and tactical abilities were noticed by a notorious Gundalian general, who was soon interested in Plitheon joining the army alongside him. Plitheon agreed and was no sooner found inside the Gundalian military capital. Plitheon wasn't in there long before he realised that his general wasn't only notorious, but cruel, treating his Bakugan like they were nothing more than a couple of tools at his disposal. Despite this, Plitheon served and obeyed him none the less, effortlessly completing task after task. They were unstoppable, becoming massive icons among the Gundalian people, which put more pressure of Plitheon. Over time he found himself feeling miserable and lost, and so eventually he stowed away on a ship to Neathia, where he might be able to somehow get to Earth, a planet where he might be able to start over again. He was successful and went undiscovered in the dark of the night. Upon arriving on Neathia he met a group of Bakugan who agreed to take him to a special dimensional portal that could take him to Earth. After several days of travelling they arrived at a large waterfall, the portal being behind the wall of water, he stepped through and was instantly standing on the planet known as Earth. Rest to be filled later. Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Giga Plitheon first appeared in Deadly Beauty, ''where he was seen at the carnival with Kodo and the rest of his Bakugan team. The fun was soon ruined as strange Bakugan known as Artemis appeared, creating havoc. A battle soon starts, and despite not actually engaging the enemy he does watch as she mercilessly defeats his friends and leaves. Powers and Abilities Giga Plitheon generally isn’t the battling the type, preferring a strong strategy that can deal with any opponent, putting his great mind to use, instead of wasting it and just using brute force. Though, just because he uses his brains more, doesn’t mean he can’t hold his own against the most powerful Bakugan, previously being the Bakugan of a ruthless and notorious Gundalian general. In battle he uses abilities that drain energy from the opponent and lowers their options. Despite not being the best strength wise, Giga Plitheon is well known for his extraordinary speed, though Galaxy Ziperator will usually proclaim that he is the fastest Bakugan owned by Kodo, this has proved wrong on multiple occasions. Using a combination of his speed and durability, Giga Plitheon delivers bone crushing attacks the can easily turn the tide of battle. In his Bakugan form he appears as a large humanoid, vulture-like Bakugan, still retaining his amazing speed he dominates the battlefield. Originally stowing away from Gundalia, Giga Plitheon came to Earth and met Kodo. Soon becoming one of his partner Bakugan, Giga Plitheon started training even harder to please his new brawler, growing in both strength and intelligence. With the start of the Olympian war, he had to excel further to stand a chance a chance against Typhon and his forces. By the end of the war, it can be said that Giga Plitheon was weaker than one of the elite warrior Bakugan by a small margin. This also meant that he was slightly weaker than some of his teammates, such as Delta Scarab and Omega Robotallion. Despite this, he makes up for his lack in strength with a deadly strategy that can trick the most powerful and experienced of Bakugan. With the aftermath of the Olympia war, Giga Plitheon started battling less and acted like more of a strategist for Kodo’s team of Bakugan, but would still enter the battlefield if he found it necessary. Special Abilities and Techniques Notable Quotes *(To Akuma) ''"Crushing you should provide some entertainment." *(To Delta Scarab) "It's amusing, you continue to talk while I'm not listening." 'Ability Cards' *'Chaos Vulture:' Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Giga Plitheon. *'Fly Blaster: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Giga Plitheon. *'Iron Vulture: The opponent and Giga Plitheon swap G-Power and the opponent loses 700 Gs. *'Blaze Hurricane: '''Returns all the opponents back to their base level and adds 500 Gs to Giga Plitheon. *'Slasher Verde: 'The opponent loses 200 Gs and may not go past past double their new G-Power. *'Blitz Storm: 'The opponent may not go past double their base. If they are above the allowed G-Power they return to their base. *'Fly Verde: 'Adds 500 Gs to Giga Plitheon and nullifies all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances. *'Core Eater: Adds 800 Gs to Giga Plitheon. *'Iron Ripper: '''Reflects all opponents abilities used in their last turn with double the power. *'Slayer Flame: Giga Plitheon gains 500 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. If all Bakugan are the same attribute the addition is tripled. *'Slayer Tornado: '''Adds 500 Gs to Giga Plitheon and destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Storm Vulture: 'Giga Plitheon's abilities may not be nullified or reflected. This ability cannot be nullified in any way. *'Chaos Storm: Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. *'Demolition Sky: '''Transfers half of the opponents G-Power to Giga Plitheon. *'Chaos Heatwave: ' Opposing Bakugan may not use ability cards. *'General Fuse: The opponent may not use abilities that add G-Power to their Bakugan or Support Pieces. *'Countdown Shredder: '''Reflects the opponents Gate Card with double the effect. *'Pyrus Spill: 'Changes all of the Bakugan on the field to Pyrus. *'Preparation Vulture: 'Play before you throw. If Giga Plitheon sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilities, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus, Giga Plitheon can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. If the opponent isn't one of the pure main six attributes Giga Plitheon doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Twister Ally: 'The opponent must stay at least 1000 Gs lower then Giga Plitheon for 3 turns. If they have more Gs when this is activated they are brought into range. *'Infinity Vulture: ' Giga Plitheon may change his attribute. *'Rupture Fuse: 'I may choose one time in this battle to skip the opponents turn. *'Cracked Gate: The Gate will automatically open after this turn, regardless if it is yours or they opponents. *'Silent Swoop: '''Returns all my Bakugan to my hand. *'Rusty Statue: Support pieces may not be played. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Reflection Chasm: '''Giga Plitheon may copy one of the opponents abilities. *'Vulture Eye: ' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and the opponent cannot affect Giga Plitheon's abilities in any way. This card cannot be countered in any way, If the opponent trys to tamper with this ability they automatically lose. *'Dual Ghost: 'Doubles the effect of Giga Plitheons abilities, if the opponent isn't a pure subterra or aquos bakugan the effect is tripled. *'Raising Team: Two of mine and the opponents Bakugan enter the battle. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Raising Demolition: '''The opponent loses G-power equal to all additions from the last 2 turns. If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the loss is doubled. *'Slayer Ghost: Nullifies all of the opponents abilities, no matter the circumstances and Giga Plitheon is immune to any further abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'''Triple Slasher: '''Triples the effect of all of Giga Plitheon's abilities for this round. * '''Eye Of The Storm: Each opponent loses double their base level. If Giga Plitheon has less the 500 Gs the loss is tripled. * Double Ghost: '''Doubles Giga Plitheon's G-Power. * '''Combination Fuse: '''Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. * '''Radient Pyrus: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Giga Plitheon. If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan the transfer amount is tripled. * '''Ghost Quasar: All opponents lose double the last G-Power addition. * '''Heatwave flow: '''All of my ability affects and G-Power from this round are carried on to the next round. The losing Bakugan will start with half of their base. This ability cannot be countered in any way. * '''Solid Magma: '''The opponent may not add G-Power to themselves or subtract G-Power from any of my Bakugan for 3 turns. Trivia *Giga Plitheon has an IQ of 131 and is extremely intelligent. Gallery Bakugan Giga Plitheon Bakugan.png|Giga Plitheon Aquos Giga Plitheon.png|Aquos Giga Plitheon Ventus Giga Plitheon.png|Ventus Giga Plitheon Darkus Giga Plitheon.png|Darkus Giga Plitheon Subterra Giga Plitheon.png|Subterra Giga Plitheon Giga Plitheon Ball Form (New Version).png|Giga Plitheon (ball form) Ventus Giga Plitheon (Ball Form).png|Ventus Giga Plitheon (ball form) Subterra Giga Plitheon (Ball Form).png|Subterra Giga Plitheon (ball form) Haos Giga Plitheon (Ball Form).png|Haos Giga Plitheon (ball form) Darkus Giga Plitheon (Ball Form).png|Darkus Giga Plitheon (ball form) Aquos Giga Plitheon (Ball Form).png|Aquos Giga Plitheon (ball form) Human Giga Plitheon Human.jpg|Giga Plitheon in his Human form Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Gundalians Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians